


[Podfic] where the living goes when it stops

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love in the sun, in the morning sun //<br/>in a hotel room</p><p> </p><p>    “She’ll be needing you.” It’s a truth Sherlock wishes he could ignore, could deny, but it’s impossible.</p><p>    John is never less than necessary.</p><p>    “She can rot.”</p><p>    John’s voice is deceptively blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] where the living goes when it stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [where the living goes when it stops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176717) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> My second ever podfic! Thanks to hitlikehammers for giving me permission to podfic this beautiful piece of writing.
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome - I want to improve as a podficcer.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

'where the living goes when it stops' by hitlikehammers: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3eldt5u14bqm28j/Where_the_living_goes_when_it_stops_-_Hitlikehammers.mp3)


End file.
